Noctis & Lightning
by iv777
Summary: We are two spirits that live together, We're lover who love forever, so we stay together forever and ever


_~ Lightning POV ~_

The intimidating day finally arrived. i tried to forget it for this several years. After being happy for my freedom and don't have to think about him for the whole years finally the day still coming.

I thought i should say no a few years ago but since i was just a girl so i just follow my parent wish. I remember the lovely beautiful day where flowers is blooming, the wind softly caressing our body sending freshness and cool breeze i was 13 years old at the time. My mother and i sitting in our small beautiful garden having a tea while talking.

My mother look hesitated at the beginning, i thought she got something to say so i'm waiting for her then she told me about my father's will during his life. she told me how the will begin and happened. My father was Regis Caelum good intimidating bodyguard was also his bestfriend since they were a child. knowing that our family is about to have a girl, so they were very excited. so this two crazy bestfriend thought that it was good to bound the family even closer since the caelum already has a five years old son. so the arrangement was made and done that is how i was actually engaged to someone since i was born till today which i prayed to never know him forever, i was never cared about it when my mother first telling me, but as i grew up i started to feel the burden. While this caelum family never failed to visited us and gave all the help we needed even until my mother was also got into mysterious sick and die. The Caelum brought me into their mansion so live there until i further my study and live in University apartment with my friend Aerith which is sister to me. i worked as bartender at night with my senior Tifa at the beginning, but when Mr Caelum found out he felt disappointed and thought the money wasn't enough so they double the money that they sent to me. i feel guilt so i left the job and concentrate on my study.

Sometimes Mr Caelum will sent my fiance's friend Gladiolus to came and sent the gift for me when both of them are busy and from Gladiolus that i know my fiance was actually a player for having a lot of girlfriends, he said i was lucky because almost all the girls want to be with him, he got everythings other than bos on his own big company, talented he also got face and body to be proud of where during Gladiolus explanation about him always dragged into boring mood. Whatever i met too many handsome guys already i'm not just lucky but luckiest girl but no one caught my eyes and my heart was not open. He said Noctis admited to his friend about his determination to failed the arranged marriage and it wasn't a secret which i didn't care as i want this arrangement to be failed as well as long as he did the dirty job while i sit and watch and wash my hands.

All this matters only made my heart shrinking, i'am worried to see him, my heart is heavy i want to refused but unable to execute. that hell evening that i was talked to Morrigana which a sweet and lovely motherly woman i can related with. As i talked to her that i've told her i've done my study early because of my excellent performance and will headed home soon and since my car was taken during Gladiolus visit to service so i asked Morrigana for Gladiolus help to fetch me but unfortunately as she found that out she was really excited to do the honor but both of them will be visiting another country during the date so she got that idea instead of Gladio she will ask Noctis to do so which i felt my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. even hearing his name seems intimidating.

" No, No, aunt Morrigana, its okay i will ask my other friend to send me home" i said as i regret for my decision for telling her.

" it's okay dear, you don't have to worry, just be ready. i'm going to call him now, got to go, we love you so much" with her a lot more conversation i couldn't remember for this overwhelming things and her happy tone she ended up the conversation and because my high respect for her as my own birth mother and hate to disappoint her i'd just agreed.

we never meet, i wish my fiance found his soul mate and marry her soon. i prayer and made my way slowly to my destination to my fiance named Noctis.

* * *

Noctis is waiting in front of this huge intimidating stunning, classic style building where his fiance has finished her study early then what she schedule to because of her excellent performance and contribution for her University. from far away the building and it surrounding look like haunted but awesomely beautiful and peaceful even the student just like as same like it, most of them look appealing.

Noctis is 25 years old successful entrepreneur Standing outside his car and lazily dialing his fiance number was given by his father. Noctis was actually charming, cool and macho man who made a lot of girls go crazy, even Luna his secretary at his office gone madly in love with him so she keep on tracking or precisely said stalking him and that is how she found out about Stella.

 _~flashback~_

Stella is Prompto's strip dancer in his club is also his friend. she is also Noctis new friend that Prompto was the one who introduced them at his Night Club and that is how Luna and Stella met in the night club and started the cat fight. Noctis had to pulled Stella away while Luna was pulled by Ignis. The next day Noctis explained to Luna she was just a friend which made Luna shocked, angry and crying in disbelieved but Noctis stand on his ground made Luna sent her 24 hours resign letter to Noctis and gone. Within a week received an invitation wedding card from Luna for her wedding ceremony with the guy name Hope esthiem. Noctis is glad and happy for Luna knowing she was doing well and moved on.

 _~back to present~_

As Noctis was dialing her number, some of the girls around the area is looking, drooling and flirting to him which of course he didn't disappoint them by gave them a smile and so not to be rude just ignored them. these students was actually heading home for their semester break too, so the area wasn't that scary or gloomy and empty just like during his arrival before.

The girls here they are classy,sexy, ravishing, beautiful and carrying their elegant well. Beauty with brain usually deathly and dangerous species which you need to be always careful with. said Noctis in his head.

He was waiting for her to answer the phone which and finally answered and started talking to her, for the 1st time ever.

" is that Claire " Noctis nonchalantly speaking.

" yes I am" fortunately her voice was not a high pitch one that could make any ears bleed, I'm glad. Noctis talking in his head.

"I am here, in front of your apartment at the parking lot, do you need help to carry your things" Noctis politely asked her even he don't know her.

his father really care for Claire since she was just a little baby. Her father was his father's bestfriends since they were just a little kids until her father's dead protecting Noctis during the war. her father was also Noctis family's loyal bodyguard. since she got no one after her mother was also deceased at her 14 years old, Noctis parent took the responsiblities as her guardian and took care of her like their own daughter.

He care about her so much that he was arranged the engagement between Noctis and Claire. Noctis never agreed on his father's plan because he have his own life but he respect and love his father which always being such a good father to Noctis so he unwilling to fight it. even he tried to fail the marriage.

She on the other hand was never trying to find Noctis during her stayed in his country, she met his father informally but she never care to asked about Noctis. which mean she never care about the up coming arranged marriage or honestly Claire was actually not ready and overwhelmed she wanted to back of but she just couldn't thinking that her mother Athenvile always told her the story of her father and his good friends which is Regis Caelum. they're always helping and protecting each other maybe if one of them was a girl they were already married said her mother laughing which also made Claire amused and smile at the thought. beside uncle Regis and his wife Morrigana are the people who always helping her get through her orphan live, Morrigana always visited her and gave the help she needed during the hard time when Athenvile starting to get mysterious sickness, they're trying their hardest to find the very good doctor and cure. Morrigana stood beside Claire and wrapped her arm around Claire shoulder eventhough she look tough, but she knows well this girl didn't always show her emotion with tears, Claire clamly stare at her mother's coffin that started to lowered into the hold on the ground. she didn't let out a single tears until the burial ceremony done made Morrigana's heart ached, she got her strong empathy and guessing that maybe Claire was actually battling inside, she thought she was alone, nobody will comfort her so she wont let her feeling shows and she act strong the whole day.

After the burial done Regis and Morrigana took Claire home to stayed with them. while at the time Noctis was already furthering his study in University and live at rented house with his three friends Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto. Morrigana woke up at the midnight to checked on Claire but stop infront of her room door heard the girl soft sobs inside the room which killing Morrigana attention at the first place, she eavesdrop carefully to make sure and definitely sure the girl inside could be crying softly, she want to got inside but then she just thinking it is wise to let her for awhile, if she really wanted a company she wouldn't tried hard battling her feeling the whole day and only cried when people not present, she wasn't ready to show her weakness. The next morning she was present on the table for breakfast with her smile and her sad and puffy eyes which is cute for Morrigana but also sad to know that she was crying. Morrigana and her husband felt overwhelmed and happy to see her. Claire was staying with Noctis family until she was 17 yrs old and further her study to the university and live at the apartment with her friends close to the University building.

While Noctis was very well known during his university life other then being a great excellent student great in activities and sports he was also got a reputation as a player for having in relationships with several of his hot seniors like Yuna and Lebreau and then break up and got another more relationships with several more sexy hot girls after that which causing his father made the decision that he made eventhough he want to refused but looking at his father's old glimmered eyes with his wise calm feature made Noctis shut his mouth and just follow the flow in hoping his father will break engagement oneday. but what Noctis was actually don't know that the engagement was arranged during he was 5 years old.

" no, but thanks, I'm on my way" she said full of authority. She ended up the conversation immediately, which Noctis found it strange. "Damn it, she did that!.. she hung up on me, wait till you see me you'll be sorry. said Noctis in his swelling heart.

While waiting for her there are some lovely beautiful girls interested to talk to Noctis. being a charmer he gladly talked to them of course. " they're fun to talk with" Noctis thought.

He talked to the girls named Tifa, Rinoa and Aerith which asking him why he was there and he just honestly answered "I'm waiting for my friends, Claire".

"Claire! do you mean Lightning? ... wow! this is sure why she keep rejecting all the boys even they are awesome. sooo.. she was already got her awesomely secret handsome boyfriend outside this collages. " Aerith said smiling with her playful naughty manners and winked.

"I don't know if she got two names" I answered dumbfounded."

 _Excuse me i'm not just a boyfriend, i'm her fiance_ , Noctis corrected her in his head, Claire must never told anyone about this.

Question suddenly pop on his head, so he asked " is there anybody trying to flirt with her?" he asked curiously eventhough he was actually didn't care but think it was amusing remembering his own history at university.

" She's very well known here, for her intimidating, for her alluring, for her beauty, for her intelligent, for her talent. whether she was a subject to be jealous or a subject to be admired or a subject to hate or to love. She was actually my exhousemates, i was like her big sister " you know since i'm older than her, she got no other family just her uncle and aunt who constantly visited her." Noctis smile at her knowing the people must be his parent. she continue.

" While i'm like her only family i'll always like protecting her specially with her live or love. Not that she would easily fall in love either, she's focus on her study and i've never seen her in relationships with anybody other than just a friends"

"she keep rejecting whoever asked or confess to her about their feelings for her. sometimes made me wonder if she have already got someone special. she keep denying. she got all the boys if she want to even the junior was trying their luck but she was just keep saying not interested"

"so she was still single, with that we keep mingling her with badass and awesome guys which still waiting for her answer. I never knew she was already got secret boyfriend. maybe she didn't really think i'm trusted for the secret. " Aerith look down and sad.

" i am sorry to disappoint you but i'm not her secret boyfriend like you assumed Aerith so it is understandable that she never told you" i calmed her.

But Noctis keep the secret about the engagement and only tell the truth if they asked him who he is to Claire and deep in his heart he was relieved hearing Aerith explanation.

"she was our junior, most of the sportlight was on us before, then she came and stole most of the attention" Rinoa said with her gentle smile.

"If Lightning is the girl, we need to make our way home right now, she's evil" said Tifa suddenly. so they started moving.

" see you again soon Noctis, if you're not her boyfriend, then my number is in you hand please called me don't hesitated " Tifa said seductively and flirtatiously winking and made her way followed by the other girls but she turned to Noctis again and waved and smiled at Noctis which made his heart fluttered.

Noctis just waved and smiled. as their gone leaving Noctis thinking what Tifa was actually mean by claire is evil? Noctis asked himself. "Oh God what I got myself into". He started worrying sitting inside the car. his phone suddenly ringing and he anwered.

"Noctis, what is your car plate number" immediately Noctis recognize the voice.

" FFXV" he said. With his answered she immediately hung up. "Damn it she did it again, so rude! can't say this is the girl that Aerith describe to me, this can't be her! ".

So Noctis is waiting, it started raining, suddenly there is a knocked outside at the back of my window car and someone gracefully open the backdoor put her things and close it then moved to the front door, open it and immediately get inside the car and sit beside Noctis, she wore very short pink denim showing her firm, smooth, long leg and porcelain skin that made Noctis want to die for it with Her white long sleeve Lightweight Knitting Tunic Top, which hugged her firm angelic curvy body showing her breast curve beautifully. she wiped some of the raindrop on her face, hands, arms and legs Noctis look at her intently in surprise and wanted to hug and cuddle with her but managed to restrain himself.

 _~ Noctis POV ~_

"SHE IS RAVISHING! , IS THIS WHAT TIFA MEAN ?! SHE SURELY AN EVIL! " I could feel my bad side inside me awaken, my body is burning with lust. It is chaotic inside me! i tried to calm myself, I started sweating. i've seen the girls here they are ravishing, but her, so intoxicating.

she slowly face me her blue azure seductive eyes seems inviting and she introduced herself.

" Claire Ferron but you may call me Lightning " her beautiful smile grace seductively on her alluring lips. she extend her hand to shake my hand but I just stunt like her name sake that I felt I was hit by lightning. Damn, damn Gladio never told me how pretty she is, he was just say she was okay. Damn you Gladio you just grabbed the opportunity to meet her, i hope he never did anything naughty to her.

" Noctis... Noctis…...!"

she slowly called me like a lullaby to my ears, her mesmerizing glimmering azure blue eyes softly pierce into my eyes directly into my soul that drove me into dreamland which only belong to us.

Then something hit me " SHE IS MY FIANCE?!" I said to myself happily, glad that my father made a deal with her father, I'll thank my father later.

she look at me with her cute confused look. Then I realized she averted her eyes which is disappoint me and she was trying to let herself out from the car, but I immediately aware what happened and grabbed her hand. she look at me, fortunately i got her attention.

I composed myself, this is what I always do right? charmed the girls and made them stunt and not the other way around.

So I started " ye… yeah… I'm …I'm Noc…tis.. Noctis " and I failed miserably, I'm stuttering?! what was that I said in my head. I used to do this, why is this so difficult this time. I've never failed before. i'm thinking.

Her lovely eyes soften and she smile again "ah .. I'm glad, for a moment I thought I was in the wrong car" she said calmly with her smile. i look at her lips and licking my lips, _beautiful!_ i said it inside my head.

I was about to drifted drown into her again, but managed to smacked inside my head and focus home.

All the way home was just silent, I'm in lust ordeal, nerve racking, and to my disappointment I can't say anything more worried if I talked I'll loose my cool, I could look stupid in front of mighty her maybe because we was in the car, i 'm so close to her that made me nervous. I was quiet even I got a lot to asked.. She on the other hand was talking to me but maybe she was realized I'm not talking much then she stop and quiet. She turned to look outside the window the whole time which made me sad for her ignorance.

At the arrival, my father's one of trusty man son was there to greet us. actually is one of my bestfriend.

"Noct…" then he bow, which is irritated me. he and the other acted formal in front of people when they approached me as always.

" Hello my name is prompto, you must be Claire, nice to meet you," he said with his well known flirtatious smile on his face, which suddenly made me irritated.

"YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" he said to her and i saw he is squeezing her hand softly and hold her soft hand in his a little longer that aroused my annoyance even more.

"let me show you, your room, while noct here will meet with his father" he added.

" wha… what?! … WHY? I can show her, her room myself! i refused to meet my father before I show the guest her room" I said, stood confidently facing Prompto intimidatingly whispering. "What make you so special to have the honor compared to me?"

"nope it's not a time to argue Noct" he said playfully. But me on the other hand starting to boiled inside. first of all Prompto is one of my bestfriend I know him to well, secondly he is a big time playboy. I'm a little bit worried that he couldn't differentiate between my fiancé and his toy girls.

" I don't trust you" I whisper to him again.

"aw.. that's hurt! " he said, Still smiling. But then he just pulled Claire and rushes to made their way to her room leaving me.

Irritated with prompto, I chased them. Then finally I got them and she was smilling at me as she turned to see me approaching and i pushed Prompto to the side and grabbed Lightning wrist pulled her closer to me and made our way to her room leaving Prompto dumbfounded.

"Noct…" he whine "your father gonna kill me if you failed to show yourself in his library immediately".

I turned to Lightning waiting for her approval or disapproval maybe then she approached me seems heard my confuse thought and chaotic battle in my heart and assured me to meet my father.

" Its okay Noctis i was here an still remember where my room is" she smile, of course she did, she lives here before with that I can't argue more even if I felt the whole world seems against and mocking me and heavy weight in my heart for leaving her.

I'm leaving to my father's library. Greet him and directly talked about things that he concerned so much.

" you're always in the rush my son, whats important plan that matters so much than your father?" he asked me with playful smile on his face to annoyed me and wasting a lot of my time.

"cut to the chest, what you want to know father?" I impatiently asked him.

"you're not always like this, you sound rude" but he still smiling annoyingly " did you fetch your fiancé and be nice to her?" now he is not smiling but concern look replaced on his face.

"yes i did, but I need to returned to her as fast as I could, you know… to get to know her better " I said with my wry smile and playful gesture towards my father.

"I see " my father smile warmly, " what do you think about her" my father asked that made me smile excitedly.

" its thrilling, I met the girl name Tifa at her colleges " my father look at me confused but patient. "she told me Lightning is an evil, but I don't understand what does that even mean, until I met Lightning for real, if we got a mutual thought about Lightning, yeah sure I found that this girl name Lightning surely an evil " I smile remembering that statement. She is evil alright for her awesomeness. She is evil for being intelligent, gorgeous and ravishing. I smile at that thought. made me happy i can't stop smiling.

My father quietly wait till I finished, but still got that concerned look added worried and he intently look at me as I'm talking. I didn't say more and look at him, he was thinking.

"I've met her often but I didn't found any evil on her, she's like a little girl always with her warm energetic aura and fun to be around, I could always treat her like daughter I would always love and protect. I'm wondering if we are talking about the same girl here.

As what I expected my father would stood where he stand, I smile and I started speaking again

"well that what you thought because you've already love her like your daughter of course you cannot see the evil in her" I look at my father amuse for his seriousness and the will to object. i look at her as my future naughty wife i said in my head laughing.

"but I need to returned to her to know her better , eventhough we're engage doesn't mean I can't break this arrange engagement if I failed to understand and know her better" I said it but it seems bitter in my tongue itching through my heart, this lie that coming through my mouth felt so disgusting, I wont break this engagement or I would rather die.

My father look at me intently and patted my shoulder and said " very well, but I hope you'll give her a chance, she's a good girl, I thought you'd change your mind after you met her. but I guess nothing can change you. anywhere your mother gave you this ring custom made for Claire. I can't force you to marry Claire, if you're not happy with her,you're open to your own direction and choose who ever, but just in case if you're open your heart and ready to marry her just put this ring on her finger, so we know you're ready to married, we will be ready for your, and you will find the ring by your own to put on her finger for the ceremony " he look at me with his sad eyes and hoping, that made me feel like an asshole for playing with his old heart, but I can't help it, it is amusing.

I can't wait any longer for this slow motion talked with my father, I need to see Lightning . I took the ring box.

" I need to go now father" I asked him.

" be nice to her … please " he still got that sad look but this time added with pleaded eyes.

" she sure that important to you?! How about me? " then I smile and made my way out but standing at the door and I stop and turned my head to him and say " but thank you so much for this engagement, I'm sure will protect her with my life"

He look at me confused but then he smile, I smile back at him playfully and moved forward.

* * *

Walking felt seems forever, so I ran. in front of her room door, I knocked the door fast and loud. Then the door cracked open sound was heard, as what I was expecting Lightning greeted me but guess what surprising me, Prompto was one on her bed lying while greeted me which irritated me.

"i thought the door was almost explode if Light was not rushing to open the door" Prompto smile and winked flirting with Claire.

"what are you doing there Prompto" I asked him while going inside, ignored everything he said with his annoying attitude towards my fiance.

"I guess Light may wanted some company so I stayed and talked to her" he said.

"Light?" I said feeling my irritation raising.

" and lying on her bed? Is that really needed?" i asked.

"uh, Lightning allowed me to called her Light and lying on her soft bed " he said seems proud and smiling while winking at Lightning playfully.

I followed his gaze behind me where Lightning calmly sitting on chair provided in this big room. She was smiling at us or maybe Prompto. Suddenly I felt some surge in my heart, worried, anger, wondering, shattering …I clenched my fist, I stared at Prompto in disbelieved. It look like they got somethings going on while i'm gone or maybe it was just me. I want to asked but worried for the answer. I just bit my tongue.

"PROMPTO! " I called him out loud. Maybe I was angry and he immediately look at me in surprise.

" the king need you, now! " I don't know why I said that but I hope my father will make him busy even he didn't asked for Prompto.

He look relieved and asked " really "

but still lying, i've been with prompto since our kids it like forever, just found out he was this annoying, it is surprising i just found it out.

Disappointed but he slowly made his way to the door turned to Claire and say " well, I need to go Light but I'll see you again sooner. " Prompto waved.

I almost choked at that last statement.

I look at Lightning she was still smiling at Prompto. I felt someone is stabbing me in the heart. After Prompto leaving i was still in deep thought, just What the hell happened while I'm gone?! I scream in my head.

Prompto absolutely know that Claire is my fiancé . he won't try to steal his bestfriend fiance , he'll never did that.

" have a sit Noctis " I'm shocked hearing her voice which brought me back in the present and look at her and realized she was looking at me with concerned. Suddenly I felt sad and worried. I asked myself do I'm going to loose her to my friend?

"something is bother you Noctis?" she asked me.

I look at her intently and she did the same, then I said in my head , she's GORGEOUS!

I turned my head to the other way so I won't see her again but then I failed I cannot not to see her for a long time, I can't!

I closed my eyes, composed myself and look at her again, i clenched my fist to toughen my shattered heart. sadness in my heart but I force myself to walked closer to sit in front of her, my hand inside my pocket brushing something in it which made me a lot more sad, the ring box that my father gave me a few hours ago. He said when I'm ready I need to put the ring on her finger. Will she accepted me, can I make her happy and always smile just like Prompto did. she was just look at me innocently cute as i made my way to her.

But suddenly the next thing I know my body was actually against my head I was actually stood in front of her, suddenly on one knee in front of her, pulled out the box, open it and took the ring inside it then took her hand and put the ring on her ring finger and kissed her hand gently. Don't understand what happened but I'm happy to see the ring is place on her ring finger beautifully.

I'm relieved, felt some of the weight In my heart has been lifted. I'm happy that she was just let me did what I did, no rejection even the slightest.

Then I look up to met her eyes and asked her " will you marry me, Claire " I look at her intently with pleaded eyes and hoping for her to say yes.

" Claire…. Please! " I gently squeeze her hand for an answer, our hands started sweating, I whispered and plead, I almost lost my voice because inside I frantically worried to be rejected.

At this frantically scary moment my phone rang but I don't budged i just waiting for her answer.

She just sit there calmly unmove, I've waited for her answer long enough even my phone is already stop and rang for a several of time, then it just stop. The room was silent.

I was thinking, maybe she's not ready or maybe she's not interested to marry me and planning to break the deal like I planned before, maybe she's already have someone special.

She is beautiful intelligent and talented. What am I thinking? of course she got one, sure she got a lot of incredible choices in school and university. I was there I saw every of the smartass student there, the boys never far from awesome and badass either . maybe i was already to late. suddenly I felt that I've defeated. I'm already lost.

I've waited long enough, I've already felt numb so I stood up, bow at her and say " understand, have a great day Claire". With that I made my way to the door with my heavy shattered heart, so unbearably sad I felt in my heart, I almost cry but not in front of her. i wish for her to call me before i reached the door as i stepped to the door slowly but no, she's not calling.

I let myself out of her room and closed her door behind me slowly but unable to move forward instead I sit and lean to the door and thinking. what I'm going to do now? this is really happening? am i really was to late, she was not suppose in any relationships wtih anybody and Aerith even said she was not, but why this rejection? i'm devastated. i have no life, my life is ruined... wait i have all the girls in the world why are you so sad Noctis? i asked myself. i felt sudden ached in my heart, no one will replaced her.

What should i do? I've already fell for her. This is so sudden to fell in love with stranger, so sudden to marry her, i don't know a thing about her other then her father. But I cannot bear to lose her, I won't be able to accept this faith.

When did I fell for her? The moment she entered my car I guess. Suddenly I felt my eyes is burning and watery, I don't even notice it's already flowing to my cheeks. i just ignored the phone that keep ringing.

Then I heard the door is opened, I tried as fast to move and toughening my weak body and stand and run to my room was my planned at first, to avoid for sure from the person who already open the door. So the planned is failed because all of my body unfazed. it won't followed ordered then I realized I am lying on the floor now because the door where I lean my body was open.

"what are you doing Noctis?" She's down on bended knee and asked me while helping me to sit, I felt her gripped tighten on my arms surging happy mood through her hand to my every nerves and veins.

but when I remember the rejection, it hit me again. I felt weak. "why are you crying?" she asked again.

THIS IS EMBARRASSING! I scream in my head. I close my face with my hands and wiped the tears, This will show how stupid and weak I am in front of her eyes more. Way to go Noct!

"Nothing " I said like sulking.

" what happen to you" she squeeze my arm gently for my attention, but I'm just quiet and avoiding to look at her eyes.

she gazed me, I turned my head the other way to avoid her gaze and from seeing my miserable condition. She will think that I am weak, damn!

But then she pulled me into her embrace.

Wha…. What happen? She hugged me? SHE HUGGED ME! Most importantly my head bumped on her chest precisely on her nice beautiful firm breast. I can't helped but to feel comfortly in the cloud nine, the smell of the roses, the softness and the warmness of her breast , so intoxicated the happiness made me hugged her tight.

"what happen to you Noctis" she asked me. but I refused to answer and hugged her tighter.

"Noctis!" she whispered. But I don't budged, my phone started ringing again. damn it, I pulled the culprit out of my pocket with my other hand while my other arm still on her body hugging. I turned off the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Noctis you need to tell me what happen? " as I felt her hand tracing my hair soothingly, I closed my eyes at that soothing contact, felt so good and relaxing.

"it's all your fault" I said immediately without thinking. I felt her hand stop caressing . I fear the consequences. Did I made her mad that made her leave me.

I look at her, she look at me with her beautiful glimmering eyes and soft smile.

" why is that " she asked.

I hugged her tighter, place my head back on her chest and said " you rejected me. " then quiet moment for awhile before i felt her shifted. this is not good.

I regretted what I said as I felt her movement and gently pushes me away. She stood up slowly and move to the side of her bed and sit. I'm sad she's leaving me again.

"come here, sit with me Noctis" my heart skipped a beat as she called me but with that I turned to her stood up immediately and rushed to sit beside her.

As I sit next to her, I can felt my heart was thumping fast to my chest I felt like my heart will going to explode, I know she got something to say I'm dying to know what is it. I look at her as I seated next to her then she slowly face me, I look at her mesmerizing seductive eyes then she begin.

" listen … I didn't say anything yet, because I can't, not yet "

 _how was that can be different from rejection. I said in my head._

" I don't know you yet , I just heard your reputation, hearing that I don't think you're ready, beside you don't know me either, you need to know me before you marry me, no regret... I want to be forever married with one not married and divorce and married again with another guy. it's fun for the guys but it's not fun for a girls. " she said.

" If you already know me better in the future will you still accepted me? _I should just asked my father to force you to marry me ( said this in my head)….._ and What reputation?!... NOT READY?! How did you know that just by hearing rumours. I don't have to know you, to marry you, I've already fell in love with you the first time I lay my eyes on you, I just need to nurtured what I feel, I'm dying to know you better and it's a lot easier if we're married. I don't want you be with another guys either not even when I die ". I confidently answered. She's quiet for awhile then spoke her concerned again.

" I believe you're just playing around, you got that player stuff in you, your friend Gladiolus have told me that you got to many girlfriends anywhere and everywhere you go. But Then suddenly you asked to marry me, but why me, this is just arrangement between our father for their friendships but they can't never force us into this if we're not happy, my father asked your father to take a good care of me like his own daughter, but both of our father have that idea for that arrangement, But If you have already got your own choices and cannot be happy with this marriage you're actually free to go. I heard that you're trying so hard to failed the marriage. I've discuss this with your father during his visit before, he was actually already agreed and promise me to not forcing you into this, so why all of the suddenly after your hard work to failed the arrangement and after you met your father earlier you suddenly changed your mind, did Your father blackmailing you that made you desperate enough to marry me." she said with her curious beautiful lovely arch eyebrows.

 _"_ NO… NO.. My father never blackmailing me! WHAT WITH PLAYER?! WHERE DID YOU GOT THAT STUPID IDEA?! From gladio right?! I'm so going to kill him! _(eventhough it's half true )_

the girls chases me most of the time, it's just rude to ignored these people who admired, worships and love you. So I just treat them like friends talked to them, never more than that, the only girl could only be Stella but Stella was also just a friend. Honestly I don't know what I feel for her before, we care for each other made me think I love her that is when I decided to failed this up coming marriage but I'm hesitated because I don't feel the need and want to live with her, even with her I felt empty eventhough I'm happy. but with you I missed you every second let alone when I didn't see you, I want to hold you forever to protect you, I need you, I'm so incredibly happy with you with different amazing feeling just by looking at you, I want to always near and close to you and I hate to see you with another guy even if he was just Prompto, AND WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND PROMPTO WHILE I'M GONE ?" I said sulking and angry remembering their warmness with each other before.

she suddenly look at me intently with her confused look " what do you mean ?" she asked

" both of you smiling with each other and he was lying on your bed? " I asked irritated.

A silent moment for awhile before she burst into her laugh.

I look at her in disbelieve even that sound awesome, but it's not fun to be one who the laughing subject. So I turned to the window and made my way there.

Maybe she suddenly realized I'm not amused so she stop made her way standing in front of me but her annoying but cute lovely smile still plastered on her face and she asked,

" Noctis … did you angry because I'm laughing" she smile, I turned to the balcony outside avoiding her gaze.

" I'm sorry, please forgive me Noctis " she asked me with her hand wrapped my arm, it sending warmness which made my heart melting. I guess she used to do this gesture to melt or to comfort people that is why she did it.

suddenly I got an idea.

" I'll forgive you but you need to let me kiss you " I said it with wry smile on my face and waited for her answer.

She looks like she's in deep thought, then look at me intently " I can't do that, if you kiss me you need to marry me ". she's smiling sending warmness in my heart.

" agreed " I said then I swiftly move, pulled her into my embrace, collided my lips on hers and passionately kissed her till I satisfied myself.

* * *

A/n : Apologize if i put you on the hot seat while reading this story ^^

or for the difficulties or trouble to understand them ^^


End file.
